Nothing Lasts Forever
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily's daughter has been acting out, so she's sent to live with her father in California. When it becomes to much for the father, what will happen between Emily and her husband? - Emily/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Could you tell me one more time, why you found it necessary to do this at your age? Especially in the living room where we could, and did, see you? I mean do you know how stupid that is?"

Laurie shrugged as she avoided the gaze in her mother's eyes. She and her boyfriend, Tim, had been making out on the couch. Except, her shirt was discarded, and so were his pants. And, it was right in front of the window that was viewed from the front yard, exactly where her mother had caught them in the act.

"Laurie I'm waiting for an answer."

"And if you haven't noticed, I don't have one for you."

Emily rubbed her hand over her forehead, sighed before clasping them both in her lap. She watched as her daughter crossed her legs under her, running a hand through her blond hair. "Laurie I want an answer."

"I just told you th-"

"I don't care what you've told me already. Either I get an answer or you're never allowed to see him again."

Laurie's head shot up, her blond waves bouncing. "You can't do that!"

Emily scoffed as she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her chair. "I can't do that? I'm you mother, Lauren Elizabeth, and I will do anything in my power to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? Keep me safe from what?"

"From having sex when you're only seventeen!"

Laurie gave her mother a grim smile as she sat upright. "You're telling me to be careful about sex? You got an abortion when you were fifteen!"

Emily's eyes widened at her daughter's statement. She could barely find her voice as she felt the biggest lump enter her throat. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard you confess it to dad a couple years ago."

Emily shook her head as she groaned into her hands. "Fine, yes. Ok? I had an abortion when I was fifteen, and I regret it so much. I wish I hadn't done it but I can't take that back. I'm trying to save you from having to go through the same thing."

"Do you think I'd really be that irresponsible? I'm not you!"

Emily stared at her daughter before shaking her head, a tear falling down her cheek. She stood before making her way to the staircase that led up to the bedrooms. Her voice was calm, but her tears were evident. "Is your brother upstairs?"

"Yeah why?"

"I have to explain to him why you wont be here anymore."

Laurie's eyes bugged out of her head as she stood and ran to the bottom of the staircase, watching her mother slowly slug up the stairs. "What do you mean I won't be here anymore."

Emily stopped mid-stride and turned, staring at her daughter. "I've had enough of you and your attitude. You're going to live with your father for the rest of the school year."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily stood outside her car door, watching as her husband stepped off the plane. She let out a smile as he ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

Her laugh vibrated against his throat as he kissed her cheek. "Hey. You ok?"

He nodded as he pulled back, seeing her smile. "I'm great. How have you and the kids been?"

Emily's smile faded as she watched his brown eyes smile at her. "That's actually why I called you here, Dean. It's about Laurie."

Dean nodded before they got in the car, driving off to one of their favorite cafes they always went to when he came back to town. They sat across from each other in front of the café, letting the sun soak into their dark hair.

"So what is it about Laurie?"

Emily gave him a tiny smile before staring down at her coffee. "You know everything she's been involved in, right? The drinking, the drugs, th-"

"The vandalism and the smoking. Yeah, I remember all of them."

Emily nodded before raking a hand through her hair. "Yeah well yesterday I found her and Tim making out on the couch in the living room. Both of them had some item of clothing off."

"Tim? Her boyfriend?"

"Yes." She watched as her husband's eyes hardened. He quickly stood and began walking down the busy city street, hearing heels chasing after him.

"Dean stop!"

He turned to see Emily stop right in front of him, and grab his arm. "Do not go and kill him."

"He touched my daughter, Emily! Our daughter!"

"Yes, honey I know that but they didn't do anything. I found them about to do something. ABOUT to. But I chased him out of the house. He had to run home without any pants."

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he gave his wife a cheeky grin. "You stole his pants? Nice."

Emily gave a chuckle before nodding her head. "Yeah, thanks. But, as I was saying, do NOT, under any circumstances, go and kill a teenage boy."

"Still-"

"I may not be a federal agent anymore Dean, but all my friends still are. And as much as I love you, I will have you put in jail."

Dean nodded before kissing Emily on the head. "Why couldn't you just tell me about this over the phone?"

Emily stared up at her husband with sad eyes before shaking her head slowly. "I wanted to know if you would be ok with having her stay with you until June."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily stood with her seven year old son, Dylan, watching as Dean spoke to the pilot of his plane. Laurie was almost in tears as she took her bag from the car and made her way to her mom.

"I don't want to leave, mom."

Emily look down at her daughter before kissing her softly on her curly blond hair. "I know."

Dean ran over to them with a smile on his face. "Alright. We're all ready to go." He looked down to his daughter who was staring blankly at the plane. "You ready to go?"

Laurie shook her head before looking to her father. "I love you dad, but I don't wanna go."

Emily held Dylan to her side before shaking her head at Dean, then Laurie. "You're going, Laurie."

"But mom-"

"I honestly am tired of hearing all your excuses. Get on the plane."

Dean shared a smile with Dylan as he kneeled down onto the pavement. "I'll see you soon buddy. Ok?"

"Are you coming home soon, daddy?"

Dean nodded before taking his son into a hug. "I'll be back as soon as the movie is over. Ok?"

"Can I be in you next one!"

Both Emily and Dean laughed as Dean stood back up. "As long as it's ok with your mother."

Dylan began jumping up and down as he took hold of his mother's arm. "Can I mommy? Pleeeaassseeeee!"

Emily smiled down at her son before glancing at her husband. "As long as it's not inappropriate, I don't see why not."

Dylan smiled triumphantly as he jumped into his father's arms. "Yay! I get to be in daddy's movie!"

Dean laughed before handing his son over to his wife. "We'll see you guys again soon. Ok?"

Emily nodded as she gave her husband a long kiss. "I'll miss you."

"Of course you will."

They shared a smile before looking to their daughter. "Give your mother a hug, Lauren."

Laurie wiped a tear from her eye as Emily set Dylan to the ground, and held her arms out to her. Laurie shook her head as she walked up to her mother, cuddling against that familiar chest and scent. "I love you mom."

Emily nodded as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "You know I love you too. But I have to do this."

…

A/N - What do ya' think?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked up from his book and looked over to his daughter. She was sitting next to one of the windows, a silent tear falling down her pale cheek as she stared into the clouds. He set down his book and took his reading glasses off before taking a sip of his beer. "You ok, Laurie?"

Laurie looked up from the window and turned to her father, plastering a fake smile to her face. "I'm fine. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah. We're suppose to be there in about twenty minutes," he said, checking his watch.

Laurie nodded before taking her phone out of her bag.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up to her father, seeing him getting up from his seat. "Just checking the time."

Dean nodded as he sat down in the seat across from his daughter. "So how has school been? And not the grades, the friends. You know, what's up with all ya'll peeps?"

Laurie let out a full on laugh, her father's smile looking back at her. "Did you really just say that?"

"What? I didn't say it right?"

"First, no one in this century talks like this. And, I don't think it's any of your business what my 'peeps' are up to." She finished with sticking her tongue out a her father, giving him a cheeky grin as she wiped the dried tear from her cheek.

Dean chuckled before running a hand through his dark hair. "So, you'll be schooled by a tutor for the rest of the year."

"Mom does know that I hate her right now, right?"

Dean nodded as he pretended to think. "Oh yeah, probably. Why?"

"This is my senior year! Now I'll miss our senior car wash, our senior carnival, our senior prom, our senior bowling tournament-"

"What school do you go to?"

Laurie smiled as she set her phone next to her father's beer. "An expensive one."

Dean scoffed as he sent his daughter a grin. "Kind of figured that out when you said carnival."

She nodded her head, before looking down at her hands in her lap. Dean watched as she continued to stare down, not saying a word. "Laurie?"

Laurie looked up, her brown eyes staring into her father's. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we just went over that."

"You do know that when your mother was with the FBI she did teach me some things. So, I know there's something else."

Laurie shrugged as she looked back out the window. "I miss Tim."

Dean nodded as he watched his little girl wipe another tear from her eye. She quickly turned to him, her eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. "Does mom hate me?"

Dean stared at his daughter in complete shock before quickly getting up and sitting on the edge of her seat. "No sweetheart, why would you think that?"

Laurie let out a sob as she buried her face in her father's chest, feelings his arms wrap around her shoulders. "She sent me away! She hates me. She hasn't talked to me, besides yelling or arguing with me, for like a month."

Dean shook his head before kissing Laurie on the top of hers. "Laurie-"

"She hates me!"

…

..

.

..

…

Emily finished her son's sandwich before shoving it into his lunch pail. "Dylan! Come on bud, time for school!"

She walked over to the six foot mirror that hung on the wall next to the coat closet. She picked off the invisible lint from her blouse before straightening her black skirt and fixing her heel. When she didn't hear her son run down the stairs as he usually did in the morning, she looked up from the bottom of the staircase and over the railing in front of Dylan's room. "Dylan? Sweetie it's time for school. Are you ready?"

She didn't get an answer.

Emily quickly made her way up the stairs before knocking on her son's door. "Sweetie? You ok?" There was a faint sound on the other side of the door, so she quietly cracked it open to peek her head in.

There was her son, sitting in the middle of his bed, sobbing into his pillow that lay in his lap.

"Oh baby…"

She quickly made her way over to her son's bed, bringing him to cuddle into her side. She quickly kissed the top of his head before slowly smoothing down his dark hair. "Shh. Baby what's the matter?"

"I want Laurie!"

Emily shook her head as she tried to calm down her wailing son. "Sweetie she's with daddy. I told you yesterday we're going to visit them soon."

Dylan shook his head before looking up at his mother. "Will you make me go away mommy?"

Emily's eyes widened as her child continued to silently cry. "I would never make you go away, baby."

"Then why Laurie?"

"Because Laurie was being a bad girl, Dyl. She needed to get away from here for awhile."

"Will she come back?"

Emily stared down at her son before wiping his tears and kissing his forehead. "I don't know yet, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily sighed as she laid down on her comforter. Her robe was open, the ends landing at her sides showing the purple nightie she had put on. She grabbed for her phone which lay beside her. She really needed to talk to Dean.

…

Dean smiled at the form of his daughter's sleeping body. She had fallen asleep watching something on TV, and was laying on the couch, a blanket over her.

His smile quickly faded when he heard his cell phone ringing. He ran over to the island in the kitchen, his smile returning when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey." He could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Em? You ok?"

Emily nodded against her phone, delicately sliding her fingers up and down her hip. "I'm just tired. Dylan asked me if I was sending him away too." She groaned and quickly picked up her head before slamming it back down onto her pillow. "God I think he's scared of me now."

Dean hid a laugh as he walked upstairs to his room, sitting on his balcony to the view of the beach. "Sweetie I bet he's just missing his sister. You guys are still coming in a week right?"

"Of course we are."

Dean nodded before collapsing onto his bed. "Well than he'll be able to see her. Ok?"

Emily nodded again biting her lip, letting her fingers slowly drift under the hem of her nightie. "You know, you've been gone for maybe a month already. How much longer?"

"Two more months. We're one behind because the main actress had food poisoning."

"Who's the main actress again?"

"Aniston. Jennifer Aniston."

Emily smiled before slipping one finger under her panty line. "You know I've always wanted to meet her."

Dean's eyebrows knitted together as he sat up against his headboard. "Em are you ok? You're voice is all… husky."

Emily gave a throaty chuckle before a suggestive moan as her finger began to circle around her clit. "I have missed you so much, I'm taking care of your duties."

"My duties?"

"Yeah. Like pleasuring you wife…"

Dean's eyes bugged out of his head as his body shot up. "God, you're doing that now?"

She let out a groan before feeling how wet she was. "Of course. I always need your voice to make myself-"

"Mommy!"

Emily groaned as she removed her hand and sat up in bed, covering herself with the comforter.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

She shook her head against the phone. "Hold on." She put the phone against her chest as she put on a smile. "Come in buddy!"

Dylan opened the door and came running into the room, jumping onto his mother's bed. He crawled over to her and sat by her side.

Emily smiled as she ruffled his hair. "What's up honey?"

He pointed to the phone before scratching his head. "Is that daddy?"

"It is. You wanna talk with him?"

Dylan nodded enthusiastically before grabbing the phone from his mother's hand and putting it on speaker phone. "Hi daddy!"

There was a laugh on the other end. "Hey buddy. Do me a favor, apologize to your mother for grabbing the phone from her."

Dylan looked up to his laughing mother. "Sorry mommy."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sat back against the small chair she was occupying, rubbing her hand over her forehead. She watched as the planes came in and out of the port, hearing and seeing the rain pitter-pat against the glass.

She looked down to see Dylan coloring in one of his books, a small smile on his face. She bumped his shoulder with her elbow before ruffling his hair. "Are you ready to go yet? The plane will be here in a few moments."

"Why can't we take daddy's plane?"

Emily smiled before slouching back in her seat. "Because daddy's plane is with daddy, and daddy is in California working. That's why, we're going a week early to surprise him."

Dylan nodded before going back to coloring, smiling as he went outside the lines.

…

..

.

..

…

Dean picked up his phone seeing he got a text from his wife. When he opened it, his forehead scrunched as he scratched his stubbled jaw.

_Get over to the tarmac - Em x_

"_Hey Laurie?"_

_Laurie came running down the stairs, stopping short as she almost bumped into her father. "What's up?"_

_He showed her the text, seeing a grimace appear on her face. "What?"_

"_They're coming."_

_Dean's voice was lost as he watched his daughter quickly ran out the door, her feet burning on the tarred driveway. She turned to him, her ponytail hitting her cheek. "Are you coming or not?"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To see your wife and son. Did you seriously not get that?"_

…

_.._

_._

_.._

…

_Emily smiled as the jet's door opened, before carrying her son out into the blinding heat. She walked down the steps before setting Dylan down, seeing him run towards Dean, who was getting out of the car. She followed quickly, being enveloped in a hug._

_She backed away before giving her husband a hard kiss. "Hey."_

_Dean smiled at his wife's breathy voice. "You guys are a week early. And…" he looked around her and rose his eyebrows. "You took the jet?"_

_Emily grinned wickedly. "There's the other surpri-"_

"_What's up Dean, my man!"_

_Both Emily and Dean looked to the jet to see Derek getting off the plane, followed by the rest of the team. "You brought the team?"_

_Emily nodded as Dean's arms slipped around her waist. "It's their jet. And they had a week's leave, so yes. I brought the team." She turned back to him before kissing him gently. "That ok with you? They all really miss you. Just like me."_

_Dean laughed as she added a cheeky smile at the end of her statement. He gave her a thankfully long kiss before leaving her with the children as he said hi to her old team. _

_Emily looked over to see her daughter standing by the passenger car door. Her hair was up, her hands holding onto the hood of the car. There was a slight scowl on her face as Emily walked over to her, rubbing her palms onto her denim clad thighs. "Hey sweetheart."_

_Laurie nodded her head, before brushing past her mother, walking over to her little brother and bringing him into a hug._

_Emily sighed, running a hand through her wavy hair. "Lauren, I want to talk to you."_

"_Why? What do you want to say to me? What could possibly want to make me listen to you?"_

_Emily shook her head, feeling her heart ache at her daughter's tone. "Laurie, please I just wanted to-"_

"_Wanted to what? Make me feel worse about myself? About Tim? About-"_

"_Lauren Elizabeth just get your ass over to me this instant!"_

_Emily watched as everyone, including her team and husband, turn their attention to her, while Laurie stomped her way over to her mother. "What?"_

_Emily grasped Laurie's shoulder and led her over to a secluded area in the parking lot. "What is with your attitude towards me lately?"_

"_What do you mean my-"_

"_You know exactly what I mean, young lady."_

_Laurie shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms over her chest. "You should know. It's your fault."_

_Emily's eyes widened as she watched her daughter's eyes harden on her. "My fault? How the hell is your moody attitude, your abusing privileges and your mouthing off to me and your father, and even your baby brother my fault?"_

_The younger girl shot her mother a glare as she licked her lips. "How the hell do you think? You work all damn day, when you're suppose to be helping my little brother. And when you get home, you barely would acknowledge me. All you cared about was talking with Dylan, for maybe a half hour before getting on the phone and speaking with more clients."_

_Emily nodded her head slowly as she folded her arms across her chest. "I have a busy schedule, Laurie. I can't help if I need to speak with my clients. I have responsibilities! I'm senior director of communications down a-"_

"_I don't care! I don't care if you're the most important person down at the stupid company you work for now. I don't care if you make a little more money than you did when you were in the FBI. I don't care that you love your job and you love the people you work with. You should love me and Dylan more, and you should spend more time with him before it's too late." _


End file.
